


Wolf Envy

by Lovely1Nika



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom, Swen
Genre: F/F, Once Upon a Time (TV) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely1Nika/pseuds/Lovely1Nika
Summary: Emma has a thing for Regina. Ruby has a thing for Regina. Regina has a thing for Emma, but believes Emma has a thing for Ruby. Which leaves a lot of Wolf Envy.





	1. Chapter 1

She never experienced anything like it before. The heat rushed to the center of her head while still burning in her chest. At first she thought it was the alcohol, they were all gulping at an alarming rate. However, when she noticed the magic sparking from the tips of her fingers, she knew it was her emotions on overdrive

She attempted to regain control by looking away from the two catalysts that were causing a potential magical mishap. It didn't work. After doing a 360, she found herself with a better view of the pair- with the help of the wall mirror that reflected the entire Rabbit Hole; _damn it!_

Although it was packed to the rim, she could only see Regina and Ruby, smiling, talking (a little too close for her comfort), and…..hey was that touching?! What the fuck! Did Ruby just touch Regina's hair?

Her chest is on fire! She turns to look at Ariel, who is pretty fuckin wasted at this point, to take her mind off the unpleasant display of flirting less than a foot away. She tells Ariel, if she is ready to go, she would be more than happy to take her home. Although Ariel arrived with Belle, she needed an excuse to leave early without Tink and the girls pestering her why.

Ariel just smiles with a drunken glare in her eyes and yells, "Another Round for My Bitches"! Seriously, when did hanging with Disney princesses become the equivalent to partying with alcoholic reality stars?

The waiter wasted no time with arriving with refills for all the ladies at their end of the bar. It was the best service she ever experienced at the Rabbit Hole. Emma was guessing it was because Regina was there with them and after everything Regina had done for the town lately, they hadn't or couldn't find any reasons to continue their hate and distrust of the former queen.

Not that this bothered Emma, NO, actually now that she and Regina were friends, she was really happy that the mayor was socializing more and mending friendships that were once damaged. That's why she was particularly excited when Tink said she talked Regina into coming to have "Ladies Night" with them.

Tink and Regina had a difficult past but lately they could be seen having lunch together or sometimes when Emma would drive to the mansion to pick up or drop off Henry, Tink would be there with Regina having drinks, eating, or sometimes discussing magic.

Emma was happy to see the growth in their relationship. Never did she feel this sense of anger, suspicion, or possessiveness with Tink.

She never felt her chest burn to the tips of her head.

She never felt her magic go on defense when seeing Tink touch Regina's hand.

She never felt her blood boiling, as she do now, to know that Tink was sharing a laugh with Regina and reminiscing of stories that Emma couldn't partake in.

One would think that Emma would be highly uncomfortable with her friend and magic mentor, being friendly and discussing magic with someone other than her… no-not with Tink, but right now at this moment, in this crowded bar with these drunken fairytale characters, she was experiencing the kind of discomfort that only comes from jealousy.

Emma was drunk, but not drunk enough to lie to herself. Everyone else; yes, but not herself.

She and Ruby were friends. Hell Ruby was technically her godmother. Her life is so weird- she knows and after living three years in Storybrooke, she was all too accepting of it.

She is the daughter of Snow White, She is the mother to the son; who is also the son to the former Evil Queen.

The same queen that tried to kill her mother and altered her life. The same queen that has come to mean more to her than she can verbally say to anyone…except Ruby.

Ladies Night is a regular occurrence for Emma and Ruby. They meet up at the Rabbit Hole at least four times a month. Sometimes it's with the other ladies, but on more than enough occasions, it has been a twosome- Emma and Ruby. Drinking and talking into odd hours of the morning.

They pretty much have shared things with each other over the last three years that they can't even discuss to each other when sober.

One night Ruby shared that she and Belle had a major make out session in the library late one night when Ruby volunteered to help Belle with a new shipment of books and reading materials. No alcohol was involved and she knew she was treading dangerous grounds to get involved with the Dark One's wife, even if they were on the outs at the moment. Ruby stated that she liked Belle, but she really wasn't that physically attracted to her as she may have lead on.

She told Emma in a drunken spur that ever since the Enchanted Forrest she has had a thing for the Evil Queen.

That once upon a time she use to pleasure herself thinking of her dressed in her "Evil Gear" and taking her as her sex prisoner.

Ruby told Emma that when Snow was running from the Evil Queen she felt guilty about her attraction to the one person that was making her best friend's life hell.

She told Emma stories of how, during the curse, she would flirt with the mayor but it always seem to go over her head and how once the curse was broken, she attempted to flirt with Regina again and notice a change in the smell of the mayor's pheromones that pretty much convinced her that Regina was well aware of her crush. She also knew that Regina was the kind of lady that would never make the first move and she felt she didn't have a chance with her because of their colorful and extensive past.

However that never stopped Ruby from getting VERY detailed about her desires for the mayor. At first Emma would just drink and listen, however one night after a long 'hands-on' magic lesson with Regina left Emma hot and bothered,

She went to the Rabbit Hole to meet up with Ruby and spilled her secret about her feelings and her own hot desires for the mayor.

Needless to say it became a regular topic for the twosome once they were liquored up. They would make comments about her clothes, make up, attitude, and even her hair.

That hair was something they would drunkenly giggle about. The desire to touch and play in it. Well Emma wanted to grip it with one hand while engaging in other activities with the mayor, but they always seem so intrigued with what her hair felt like.

Both knowing they would never find out. So YES, right now Emma was about to explode with a jealous rage of magic, all because the wolf gets to touch the queen's hair first. Fuck! Her magic just turned her drink green. What the fuck is that?!

She had to calm down….What the hell could they be talking about for that long and why in the hell are they that close, AND why the fuck does the wolf have her paws in” her” queen's hair.

Fuck! Did she just say "Her" queen….she really needed to get a grip. She gulped her green concoction and scooted closer to the new besties (sarcasm).

As she does, Tink inserts herself sloppily between her in the PDA-twosome. "Hey Emma, you wanna shoot some pool"?

Seriously, the fairy is about two drinks away from being floored, but she is good people so Emma finds herself agreeing just to keep her mind of the wolf and the queen. _Not Working. Damn it!_

Meanwhile at the bar, Regina was smiling while she was listening to Ms. Lucas go on and on about how she has liked her forever and how beautiful she was and how soft her hair was. Good Lord, Did she just stroke my hair?

Now I am losing my comfort level with this crush. Regina had always known of Red's little heat fest she gathered in her presence but Regina always felt safe that the wolf wouldn't act on this crush of hers.

The mayor is now biting the inside of her cheek to maintain the smile that is plastered on her face so she does not alarm Tink and Emma that she is not having a good time. She knew that her friends, the only two people in Storybrooke that she considered her friends, wanted her to socialize more.

She had been balancing her time with Henry and work for so long, that it became a challenge to maintain any other relationships, but it was something that she had to admit that she truly desired. She was lonely.

Henry was getting older with an active social life of his own and she didn't want to smother the child. So she always agreed to magic lessons for Emma that turned into dinner and a movie at the mansion;

or when Tink would show up out of the blue to see Regina because she was determined to reconnect with the queen that she was assigned; even if she wasn't a good fairy, she was a good friend. Tink and Regina could talk non-stop about the old world, or magic and it became something that she enjoyed, almost craved.

Yes, Emma and Tink were her friends, however right now she wanted so badly to be anywhere but here with them. She had been smiling with this fake façade for so much of the night now, that she felt her teeth sink into her gum. **Damn it! She bit her lip**.

Regina noticed the wolf's eyes change color. They were spiking to a deep gold yellow. Regina now felt like prey.

She had to ease herself out of this situation without going all "Evil Queen", but if she was honest she doesn't like to feel backed into a corner, or in this case a bar.

She used her magic to glide a bar stool right up to Ruby's back side, which caused the tall brunette to tumble backward to a sitting position onto the stool. Regina kept the smile in place and detangled herself from the wolf. Ruby with her long reach, pulled the mayor before she was totally free of the wolf's possession, and circled her long legs around the mayor's frame.

This now had Regina backed into the bar with total body encirclement from the wolf. Long legs enclosed her midsection while long arms propped against the bar to cage her chest. Regina now felt the anger in her head seep through her veins to the tips of her fingers. The buzz from the alcohol now gone, she wanted out!

She looked up at the pool table and straight into the face of the sheriff. At first glance, Regina could see that Emma was bothered, angry even.

She saw that look of anger, disappointment, and pain in her eyes. She knew what it was as soon as she saw it, even if it were for a bare three minutes. She saw the jealously in Emma's eyes. For some reason this scared her.

She didn't want Emma to think that this attention she was receiving from Ms. Lucas was one that was desired. She felt a quick bit of panic in her chest, but that feeling went away fast at the feel of Ms. Lucas' hands gliding up her arms.

If Ruby were sober she would’ve seen the look that the mayor was giving was not one of Regina at all, but it was all Evil Queen.

Ironically, this look was also what cut Emma's green eye envy short of display. Emma saw this look the first year she arrived in Storybrooke.

 This was the look Regina used to show when she felt she was losing Henry.

This is the look Regina used to get when she was hell bent on getting rid of Emma.

This was the look of an ANGRY QUEEN.

Emma dropped the pool stick and shot over to the bar stool and spun Ruby around to face her. "Hey Rubes, you are wolf girl wasted, huh"? Ruby laughed and fell forward with her head landing on Emma's chest. "Niiiicccceeee", Ruby sang as she nestled her head in between Emma's breast.

"Yeah, time to put a muzzle on it" Emma chuckled. Regina didn't look at all impressed.

She was still holding the face of a very angry queen. Emma looked at Belle who she motioned to come over to help out. Turned out Belle was watching the whole show from the corner end of the bar. She didn't look impressed either, but she didn't want Ruby to upset the night, so she went over to walk Ruby to the restroom to splash cold water to her very hot body.

The wolf was over heating with a yellow glare in her eyes that were still traveling up and down Regina's body. This had Belle feeling a bit of resentment towards Regina, which she knew was silly, so she figured while they were in the restroom she could cool down herself. Emma notice the look Belle gave Regina; Regina saw it as well and shrugged her shoulders. Not giving a damn how the bookworm or the wolf felt at the moment.

What she wanted to do was magically bash the savior's and the fairy's head into each other for talking her into coming to this dive hole to be confined to a bar by a wolf in heat. She started to spit out a sarcastic-venomous threat, but before she could Emma spoke up with words that not only dimmed the threat, but tamed the magic.

"Let's go to the mansion, where we can have our own ladies 'night".

 Regina's eyebrow arched into a flirty but questionable response. "And what about Tink", Regina whispered?

"This is more like a twosome kind of night, don't you think"? Emma said, but before Regina could say anything, Emma grabbed Regina's hand and teleported them to the top of the stairs in the mansion.

Emma being new at the teleportation travel was elated that they weren't in the parking lot of the Rabbit Hole. She didn't notice until twenty seconds later that they were standing inches away from Regina's bedroom.

"Emma, Is there a reason we teleported to my bedchambers", Regina says with a husky whisper.

Emma smirks, but hold her gaze on Regina and responds without blinking, "I thought I put you to bed"…..

 


	2. Chapter 2

Emma became self-conscious. Suddenly feeling the impact of her words that slithered off her tongue with ease just a moment ago; now had her throat dry as a desert. 

 

She stumbled backwards to put some space between her and the mayor, finally releasing Regina’s hand from teleporting to the top of the stairs. As she scrambled for a way to clean up her naughty comment, her foot landed on the second step of the staircase and sent Emma plummeting down the steep stairway.

 Luckily for her, Regina’s alcohol buzz was diminished by the wolf’s previous pursuit. Regina stuck her hand out and magically caught Emma mid-air four steps down. **“So Savior, you are going to do what now”?** Regina smirks as she balanced Emma onto her feet again.

 

 At this moment, Emma is so mortified that she forgets that she can poof herself away from this embarrassing situation.  She swiftly turns the opposite way of Regina and heads down the rest of the stairway.

 _“So..umm, I guess I did my duty for tonight”_ , she laughs and tries to sound as casual as possible- but even she knows the embarrassment is all in the treble of her voice. She gets to the foyer of the front door, when she is halted by the sound of Regina’s voice.

 

 **“Emma, where are you going dear”?** Regina is a bit disappointed that she had given into the Savior’s alcoholic-blazed flirtation.

  **How could she have thought that Emma was making a bee-line pass at her?**   She chastised herself silently for fantasizing about what she wanted to happen in her bedroom a moment ago. **How could she be so desperate, when all Emma was trying to be- was a good friend?**

 

 **“You do know that your car is not waiting for you out front”?** Regina says, as she moves closer to Emma but with enough distance to not confuse the situation. Emma turns around red –faced with total awkwardness. She is trying so hard to look anywhere other than Regina’s face. She finds herself slowly tracing the frame of Regina’s body with her eyes. Emma licks her lips as her eyes slowly move north to Regina’s confused face. _Fuck! I’m doing it again._

 

 _“Regina, I think I need to walk the alcohol off”_ she says as she quickly reaches for the door. _“The cool air will give me the kick in the ass I need to get going”_ Emma says with a smile that isn’t believable.

 Emma gets to the porch of the mansion and Regina hasn’t moved from the foyer. _“So…… Ladies night was eventful”_ , she tries to cut the uneasiness she feels she has caused by the flirty staircase spectacle.

 

 

Regina stares at her for a moment, stuck in a haze of mixed signals. She is sure that the blonde just eye groped her body, but she is also aware that Emma is racing the opposite direction of her person.

 **No Regina, you are projecting your feelings onto Emma;** she silently screams to herself.

 **Emma just wants friendship. Emma is being a good friend**.

**Emma is the savior, it’s what she does.**

 Regina smile lights up the ‘door-dance’ and snaps them both from the difficult good night.

 **“Yes, it truly was an active night”** the mayor says with the only real smile she wore all night.

She started to feel the appreciation of having friends to gather with, in the first place. Whether good time or bad time, it beats sitting in an empty mansion; waiting for her son to arrive home.

 

 **“Good night dear, you be careful”,** Regina says as she slowly closes the door. Emma spins around to walk the path- away from the mansion.

 

 

As Emma gets closer to town, she starts to replay the “door dance” in her head over and over again. _Why did Regina smile so brightly when she recalled the events of the night?_ **_“Yes, it truly was an active night”_** …. _that’s what she said, with a big fuckin smile_!

 _If she didn’t like the attention from Ruby, then why was she smiling_???

_Maybe she did enjoy the attention; maybe she had the look of the Evil Queen, because Ruby gets off on it. What if Ruby told her that she gets off on her Evil Queen persona?_

_What if I pulled an unintentional cock-block?_ Emma smiled at that thought.

 _” Serves her right”!_ She yelled to no one in particular, as she slowed down to notice she is alone. Feeling the burn sizzle in her chest again, she grumbled to herself, _“Got damn wolf”_!

 

 

The next morning Emma walked into Granny’s to get some coffee. Ruby was waiting on a table and smiled at her when she reached the counter. Emma and Ruby had this silent agreement between them to never discuss what was said or done at ladies night. They had spilled way too many secrets to each other in their alcoholic bond. So Emma wasn’t surprised when Ruby approached her with a big smile as nothing out of the ordinary occurred the night before.

 

“What’s up, Em”? Ruby smiled at her looking like she just stepped out of a magazine. Seriously Emma didn’t know how the wolf did it, but she could party and drink all night and look like a fucking model in the morning.

What Emma didn’t know was that she too looked gorgeous in the morning, but she felt like mud, so she always figured she resemble how she felt.

_“Hey Rubes, just a coffee to go, I need to get to the station”._

Ruby knew the appetite of just about every person in town, so she knew what time the sheriff would arrive and what food the sheriff prefers. That’s why she already had a plate nice and hot along with a cup of coffee with plenty of sugar ready for the blonde.

 “Nope, wouldn’t be a good friend if I let you start out the day with just coffee” Ruby said while pushing the hot plate and coffee in front of Emma with a smile.

 No matter how many times this happens, Emma would never take it for granted. She really appreciate gestures like this. Somebody looking out for her, even when she wasn’t looking out for herself.

 

 Ruby did things like this all the time. If she didn’t see Emma come through the diner during lunch rush, she would send a burger and fries to the sheriff’s station with a note attached saying, “Pull up a chair & Eat”- Ruby ;)

 At first Emma thought it was a sexual innuendo, but as time passed, she realized that Ruby was a flirt by nature- she really meant nothing by it.

 

 _“Thanks Rubes, I guess I can slow down to eat, right”_ Emma pulled up a chair in the middle of the counter. She started to eat and felt a little guilty for being mad at her friend. She knew that Ruby was attracted to Regina. Ruby was the first to come forth and say so.

 Hell she has liked Regina way longer than Emma’s existence. The stories Ruby use to share with Emma about her ‘Enchanted Forest Fantasies’ of the queen while in her drunken state were all hardcore porn. She really had a thing for leather and bondage.

 However, Emma noted to herself that Ruby is into the Evil Queen/Bitchy Mayor…… not the Regina that she knows and love.

 

 _“Uhhhhh”! S_ he choked on her coffee and spilt the hot liquid on her shirt. _Did I just say love???_

_I really need to get a grip._

 Ruby rushed over with a cool cloth and a sincere look in her eyes. “Damn Em, you still a bit buzzed”? Ruby spits out and took the cloth to Emma’s shirt.  “Are you okay, did it seep through your shirt”?

 

 Emma chuckled because if Ruby knew what just went through her mind she would make all kinds of fun of her. Ruby leant in and whispered so that none of the other customers could hear, “Dare you to take off your shirt right now and give Killian a heart attack”.

 

Emma smirked because she knew Killian was watching her every move. He had been since they broke up. Ironically, he broke up with her, but to be honest she was relieved.

 He accused her of cheating and she didn’t deny it, because-well every time she pleased herself, it wasn’t him she thought of.

 He tried to call her bluff, thinking she would debate the accusation and fight for their relationship…. She didn’t.

 All she said was, _“You’re right, I’m cheating you from being with someone who could really love and want you, and that’s not me”._

His pride kept him from saying anything, but he was hurt. He also wasted no time in rebounding.

The night of the break up, he and Tink had a “night-cap” on the Jolly Roger. Tink was very descriptive in one of their Ladies Night held at Ariel’s home. Everyone looked at Emma for a response but she didn’t have one, she honestly felt nothing.

 She damn sure didn’t feel the chest and head burns she felt, when she thought of someone with Regina…..

”Em, Earth to Emma” Ruby said softly in Emma’s ear while wiping the coffee from her shirt. Emma snaps out of her thought and smirked at Ruby. She didn’t know how or why, Ruby awakens the naughty side in her, but she began to unbutton her shirt slowly, knowing she had a tank top on underneath. Ruby eyes went wide and clapped Emma’s hands in place. “Damn girl! I was just joking” Ruby laughed softly.

 Hook was looking at this play out in his peripheral vision. From a distance, it looked as though the waitress and the sheriff were flirting with each other. He wasn’t at all angry, but more so turned on by the very thought of the wolf and the savior tumbling in the sheets.

 

Over at the counter, Emma and Ruby were having a giggle fest about Emma’s diner striptease attempted. Ruby stood on the opposite side of the counter top, reaching over to button up Emma’s shirt as she whispered, “Killian is having a hard time focusing at the moment” Ruby smirked. Emma loved to play around with Ruby, however she didn’t want to hurt Killian. So she sat on the stool and let Ruby button her shirt while laughing lightly, knowing that Ruby so enjoyed stirring up trouble.

 

What Emma didn’t see or hear, was the bell to the diner rang; as the mayor quietly walked in, to sit at the booth by the window.

 

Henry had decided to have breakfast with his friends he was with the night before.

 Regina had agreed to meet him after; at the diner so they could spend some time together before Emma took him that evening.

 She noticed the closeness of the waitress and the sheriff as soon as she walked through the front door. They seemed to be so engrossed with each other that neither one turned to see who walked in the diner as the bell alerted.

 All eyes were on Regina when she set down. She was used to the staring. What she wasn’t comfortable with, was the waitress groping the sheriff in the very place where she was about to partake in breakfast.

 

One of the waitresses came over with the coffee pot and greeted her with a smile. Regina was ‘in the likes’ with most of the towns’ folk now, but she said very little to them and they to her. She ordered her light breakfast and pretended to be busy with checking her calendar on her phone. She needed a distraction from the twosome at the counter. This wasn’t working!

 

 **Emma seemed to be infatuated with Ms. Lucas.** Regina kept a straight face as Emma allowed Ruby to slowly button her shirt. However, if the queen’s thoughts were audible, the diner would have heard a scream loud enough to break glass. **Infuriating Wolf!**

Regina couldn’t help but stare at this point. She felt heat rise in her, that she knew wasn’t in good favor. She was becoming angry. Dare she say, jealous even? She blinked very slowly to calm herself, to prevent her emotions from showing.

 

 **So, maybe this is why Emma looked upset in the bar last night???** Regina thought loudly to herself. Regina thought she saw jealousy and pain in Emma’s eyes last night. She assumed it was for her. **Wishful thinking again, Regina.** She scolded herself- for the hope.

 **Maybe Emma rushed back to Ms. Lucas last night as she was in a hurry to get away from me.** Regina thoughts were ran a mile a minute and she didn’t even noticed that her waitress had served her food and it was getting cold, until Emma plopped in the seat across from her.

 

 _“Hey Regina, I didn’t see you come in”_ Emma said with excitement.  Emma loved that they were friends now. They argue every now and then, but it was never with malice. Her heart was beating so fast, she couldn’t tell if it was from the events from last night or just how her body normally reacted when she was around the mayor.

 

 **“Good Morning, Sheriff”** , Regina said with a straight face.

Emma wasn’t sure if Regina was upset with Emma’s flirting last night or if she was in ‘mayor mode’. She tried to keep the conversation going to decipher. _“So, Henry and I are going to the movies later tonight, do you want to come”?_

 

It was normal for the tree to attend movies, dinners, and even school events together. They truly functioned as a family when it came to Henry. Emma was hoping that Regina would say yes, so they could have the alone time after the movie like they normally did. They would sit up talking, laughing, and even play games together. Emma loved those nights!

 

 **“No thank you. Henry and I are about to meet now so I can spend time with him before you pick him up this evening”** Regina said with an even voice as she glanced from Emma to Ruby. **“I actually have plans with Tink tonight”** , she adds.

Regina is grateful for the distraction that Tink will provide tonight. She gets lonely when Henry is spending one on one time with Emma. She has to admit to herself that she is touched that Emma has invited her again. She really enjoys family night with them. She secretly looks forward to the alone time spent with Emma afterwards.

However, she knows that she is becoming too attached to the sheriff. She wants something that cannot be. She and Emma are friends and she has to accept that. The sooner that better.

 

Emma didn’t think much of Regina’s plans with Tink. Regina often hung out with Tink, when she wasn’t with her.

 However, she did catch the glanced from her to Ruby. Emma was starting to feel like a third wheel for some reason. She felt like Regina was trying to get Ruby’s attention.

 “Okay, so I will see you later than”. Emma said as she was about to get up from the booth.  She stopped mid-rise of leaving and looked at Regina. “ _Hey are you okay…you know from last night”?_ Emma wanted to be sure that Regina wasn’t avoiding her; she couldn’t have any tension in between them.

 **“Of course dear, why wouldn’t I be”?** Regina said in an almost daring voice.

 Emma smiled at her to defuse the stiffness of the air between them. She knew their normal banter was a bit off. She decided that she would catch up with her later once the day’s events had passed.

 “Good, I will see you later this evening when I pick up Henry for the movies”. Emma said and turned to smile at Ruby on the way out of the diner.

Emma made it to the archway of the diner’s front gate, when she heard Ruby call out to her.

“Hey, you forgot your coffee”! Ruby handed her the cup along with a brown bag.

 _“What’s this Rubes”?_ Emma questioned with an arched eyebrow.

“Really, you have to ask”? Ruby laughed and simply stated, “You know that coffee isn’t going to be enough of a sugar rush for you, I placed a bear-claw in there”, she added with a wink.

Emma thanked her and smiled before leaving for the station.

No matter how Regina tried to avoid the scene outside of her diner window, she couldn’t help but notice the closeness, the smiles, and the got damn wink **. Why must the wolf flirt so openly with the sheriff,** Regina thought with a rising frustration that was literally killing her appetite. She looked down at her food and felt her stomach burn with disgust. She decided that going forward she would eat breakfast at home to avoid the bothersome duo. More accurately to avoid the predatory wolf….


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed since the unforgettable “Ladies Night”. Regina and Emma were actually on better ground with each other. Regina had avoided the diner most of the week and Emma followed her normal routine, however she always found a reason to end the day at the mansion.

Tonight was magic lessons. Although Emma had better control of her powers, she still needed guidance with maneuvering spells. The pair set in Regina’s study, side by side on top of the desk, looking in spell books for a particular spell that would restrict memory control.

As they sat engulfed in the books, Emma couldn’t help but notice that their thighs were touching. Regina had on a knee length skirt that had risen when she hopped up on the desk. Although most of her thigh was covered, she could see the skin at the top of Regina’s knees and she couldn’t keep her mind or eyes from wandering north.

Emma’s eyes slowly traveled the well-toned leg up to the tip of the skirt, where the zipper was protruding out from underneath Regina’s blouse. She casually smirked at the thought of how easy it would be to rid Regina of the material.

Regina was holding the spell book in front of her face; away from Emma’s direct view of her eyes. She could feel Emma’s eyes crawl the length of her leg as she peaked from the side of the book. She held her breath as she stared at Emma’s unabashed admiration for her body. This wasn’t the first time Regina had caught the sheriff getting a view or two when she thought no one was looking.

 **“Are you trying to restrict my legs from moving”** , Regina said playfully, as she nodded at the page in Emma’s book on “restricting limbs”. Emma’s eyes snapped attention to her book in hand as she was clearly flustered by being caught ogling the mayor’s legs.

 _“Uh….yes, I mean no, I was, I was, I was just’_ \- **“Dear”,** Regina cut off Emma’s mantra of embarrassment. **“I think we both know what you were doing”** ; she says with a slight smirk that could easily have been missed if you weren’t staring straight at her.…..” **You are avoiding your reading portion of this lesson”**.

Emma knew that she had just been let off the hook. This was the waltz that they danced. Two steps at flirting with a step back. It was all very angst and really driving Emma mad.

 She hopped off the desk and swiftly moved her body to face Regina’s, who was still sitting on the edge of the desk counter.

 _“You know Madame Mayor, I don’t need spells to keep a girl in place”,_ Emma slyly spilled as she maneuvered her way in between Regina’s legs.

This was the boldest move Emma had ever made. She felt her heart pound against her chest, but more importantly she felt the slow burn in her stomach go south…… the ache she felt needed to be addressed now before she chickened out.

With a visible trimmer, Emma ignored the nervousness and placed her spell book on the desk next to Regina’s phone. She went to reach for Regina’s hand to rid her of her spell book as well, but Regina was holding on to it with a death grip.

  _Uh, oh…did I go from zero to hundred…._ Emma was panicking internally, but she kept her gaze on the mayor.

Regina was stunned at the boldness of Emma’s words and actions. She clutched her book with anticipation of the blonde’s next move. She didn’t expect for Emma to be so close to her, in such an intimate way. The blonde was standing in between her thighs! She heard the sly remark; and was preparing herself to reply- with all her regal sassiness, but she halted at the motion of Emma’s body inserted so close to her core.

When Emma reached for her book, she was already gripping the binder for balance because she felt herself sway with desire. She literally felt herself slowly lean to one side. **Oh my, did I, did she, are we…..Control yourself Regina!**

Through the ceaseless mind monologues of both women, the air in the room became hot as they both had a hand on Regina’s spell book.

 

“ **Emma** ”…Regina voiced hoarsely, clutching onto the book with white knuckles.

_“Let go of the book Regina, you can trust that I won’t restrict your will….I’ll only do what you NEED for me to do”, Emma said as she bored right into Regina’s eyes without blinking._

 Hearing Regina breathlessly call her name like that sent a boost of confidence in Emma’s courage. She wanted to act on this now, while she felt like a lion. She had the tendency to regress back into a chicken pretty fast when it came to flirting with the mayor.

She reached for the book once again with shaky hands, but succeeded in pulling the text away from the mayor. As she placed the spell book on the desk, she couldn’t help but notice how silent it was in the room. She could hear her heart thumping so hard, she only hoped that she at least got to first base before her heart attack.

Regina could see how shaky and nervous Emma was so she allowed her to take the spell book. She wasn’t trying to make this difficult. She wanted Emma; just as much as she figured Emma wanted her. She thought about the occasions where they would flirt and stare at one another, wishing that Emma would just take the lead. Funny, Regina was never one for following, but with Emma, she wanted to be lead. She wanted to be Emma’s choice. She wanted Emma to take her.

Emma stood there in between Regina’s legs, so very close to her sex. She placed her hands on the desk to lean in as her lips came into close proximity of Regina’s ears.

 _“Regina, I think it’s time we took a break from the reading lesson, don’t you”?_ Emma whispered slowly and breathlessly in Regina’s ear. As her lips performed the action of pressing forth the word “you”…. she held her lips in that position to ghost her top and bottom lip over Regina’s earlobe.

Regina couldn’t speak. She was actually speechless. She was holding her breath and gripping the edge of the desk with anticipation of Emma’s next move. Her eyelids became heavy as she tilted her head towards Emma’s lips. Skin to skin contact was brief, but the sensation from Emma’s lips grazing her earlobe was lingering…….all the way to her core.

 

 **I have to say something, anything. My mind is about to explode along with my genitalia. She’s going to retreat again if I don’t respond....!** Regina was having a battle internally. She wanted to speak. She wanted to kiss Emma. She wanted to feel Emma’s lips on her neck, shoulders, breast…… she wanted Emma.

She also wanted Emma to lead. She wanted to be kissed by Emma, not for her to kiss Emma first only to have her overstep their game of who can flirt better. She didn’t know if this was just a dance that Emma did….or was it something more with them.

Regina had witnessed how Emma and Ms. Lucas flirted often. She saw how Emma would casually flirt with most of the women that attended their ladies night. Maybe this is just how Emma is with her female friends, fun and flirty. **Say something safe Regina.**

 **“What did you have in mind sheriff”?** Regina couldn’t hide the lust in her voice, but she was able to calm her breath so it came across strong and confident.

 _“Well that depends, what would the teacher allow the student to get away with”?_ Emma’s confidence level was through the roof now! She heard the desire in the mayor’s voice. She could see how the brunette thought on how to respond to her **.** _This could only mean she doesn’t trust herself to respond without filtering her thoughts._ Emma smirked at that.

As Emma pulled her head away from Regina’s ear to look her directly in the eyes, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. _Fuck, not now!_ She attempted to ignore her cell and place each hand on top of Regina’s knees.

This caused the mayor to sit straight up on the desk with her back arched, sticking her breast out as she swallowed hard. **This was it! Emma was going to make the move! Emma was going to pursue her first!**

Emma had Regina’s full attention as they met eye to eye. Regina’s body was so eager, her mind so ready, her sensitivity to everything around her was very accessible….it was hard for her not to notice the buzzing on the inner part of her leg coming from the savior’s pocket. She saw that Emma was striving to ignore it, but she also knew that Emma had the station’s calls transferred to her cell when she wasn’t there. **Damn it, I’m really going to regret this…………**

**“Emma, is that your phone”?**

_“Huh”?_

**“Your phone dear, the buzzing”?**

**_“_** _Oh yeah, I should um…I should get this”,_ Emma said as she removed her hands from the mayor’s knees frowning at the thought of how close she was to kissing the mayor.

Regina was also pouting at the loss of contact when Emma removed her hands. She was already cursing the other person at the end of that line. **How much can happen in a small town like Storybrooke that they needed the sheriff at this very minute?**

 _“Sheriff Swan”._ Emma said as she cleared her throat of the lust that was there a minute ago. _“Wait, hold up, and slow down”._ The sheriff walked away from the desk taking in the information on the phone. Her back was towards Regina.

Regina knowing the moment was passed; she hopped off the desk and began to smooth her skirt down as Emma turned to look at her.

With a slight ache in her chest, Emma pouted to the realization that their moment was indeed over. _“That was Ariel, she said someone tried to attack her on the way from Granny’s”. “She’s there now waiting”. “I should get going….I will ummm, you know call you later”._

 **“No need sheriff, you have a duty. We will resume classes next week”.** Regina said with a smile. “ **If this situation with Ariel requires any assistance, don’t hesitate to call me”.**

Regina was already walking out of the study passed Emma to lead her to the door.

It always resulted in this, embarrassment, frustration, and jealousy. She berated herself for feeling this way, but she did. She was jealous that Emma had to rush off to aid to- yet another damsel in distress. Fragile princesses, they annoyed her!


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Regina was in her office swamped with paperwork on her desk. She couldn’t focus at all. She kept replaying the previous night events in her head. It was always like this after she spent “one on one” time with Emma.

She would think about what “actually” happened; as opposed to what she “wanted” to happen. She could still feel Emma’s breath on her earlobe and it sent shivers down her back, just thinking about it.

 **“Ugh! I have to adjust my train of thought”.** Regina was quickly becoming more and more frustrated with her and the savior’s dance. She needed a strong distraction. Something so time consuming that it wouldn’t allow her to daydream as she attempted to work.

Regina placed her head in her hands and started to massage her temples. Her phone buzzed her away from the brief meditation.

 **“Mayor Mills”** , she spoke strongly into the phone.

“Hey Madame Mayor, it’s Ruby. I was out on delivery for some of the workers in your building and was wondering if you were up for lunch”? Ruby was actually in the hallway just outside the mayor’s office, but she didn’t want Regina to know that. She was very determined to get somewhere today. She made it her duty to at least be in the same room alone with Regina.

Regina was surprised to say the least. Ruby was the last person she expected to hear from. Ruby never called her or visited her without Tink or Emma’s company. So, she hesitated in answering.

“Regina, are you there”?

**“Ms. Lucas, I’m sorry. I was in the middle of some paperwork. I have another thirty minutes til my lunch”.**

“Well good thing you’re the boss”! Ruby stated with her smile blazing through the phone.

“I brought you a chicken Caesar salad, grilled of course; along with a bottle water and granny suggested I bring you an apple muffin”.

Regina felt a bit obliged to accept. She knew the town folk were more accepting of her, but sometimes it was a bit overboard in how they showed their gratitude. She could still sense a bit of fear from them as they approached her with offerings.

However, this wasn’t the case with Ruby. The wolf always came at her with flirty smiles and not-so subtle advances. It humored her when they were cursed, but now she was feeling a tad confused.

Why would Snow White’s best friend be interested in her? It made her feel like she was being pranked or made a fool of. It was all too odd of a situation for her to indulge in.

 **“Very well Ms. Lucas, I will take an early lunch”.** Regina figured that she needed to establish a friendship with these women of “ladies night” and if this was one way of doing so, she would concede.

“Great”! Ruby practically yelled in the phone with total excitement. “I’ll be right up”.

Of course she was on the same floor as Regina’s office, so she stood there looking at her reflection on the elevator doors. She was hot and she knew it. She was well aware of the admirers she had in Storybrooke, but she always felt common in Regina’s presence.

Back in the Enchanted Forest, Ruby would come across drawings and paintings of the queen and be in total awe of her beauty and wardrobe. She hated her with a passion. That passion also spurred into lust. She came across the queen in person, only in wolf form; it was this Evil Queen who outlawed the hunting of her kind, which only tipped the scales of desire towards her majesty. This desire followed her all the way to a cursed Storybrooke. Thinking back, she remembered Regina coming in the diner daily with this utter bitterness on her face. Ruby use to think to herself, how much she wanted to soften the mayor’s disposition, thoroughly. God the thoughts that went through her cursed mind.

She shook herself from her thoughts and gave a once over of her reflection on the elevator doors. She started to walk towards the mayor’s office. The secretary wasn’t back from her lunch, so Ruby knocked softly on the office door.

Regina opened the door with a smile. “ **Hello Ms. Lucas”.**

“Okay, if we are going to have lunch, you have to cut the Ms. Lucas title”.

**“That is your name dear”.**

“No, that is my grandmother’s name”.”Call me Ruby… Red… Legs (Ruby winked as she added that)…anything except Ms. Lucas”.

 **“Very well Red”, “Thank you for bringing me lunch”.** Regina said as she closed the door behind them. She caught the “Legs” suggestion, but decided to ignore it.

“Where should I set up”? “Is here good”? Ruby pointed to the table in Regina’s office.

Regina nodded to confirm as she walked over behind Ruby.

“How is your day going Madame Mayor”? Ruby questioned as she set up lunch for the two.

 **“Quite well”** , Regina lied. She was getting absolutely nothing accomplished with her fantasies of the savior.

 **“Red, although I am pleased with your gesture, I have to ask, why did you think to bring me lunch today”?** Regina couldn’t help the feeling of some grand hoax being played out at her expense. She still had to get used to the fact that people were actually wanting her around.

Ruby sat with her back to the door, across the table from Regina. She started to dig in her food when she saw the look of doubt splayed over the mayor’s face. She knew Regina had a hard time trusting anyone in Storybrooke, especially if they felt the wrath of the Evil Queen first hand.

“Well to be honest, this is something I’ve wanted to do for a long time. Since before the curse was broken”; Ruby added with a shy smile.

Regina chewed her salad slowly before extending a question to her reply. She knew that Ruby fancied her. She also knew of this crush during the curse. However, she really didn’t think that Ruby would be inclined to upset Snow by acting on this infatuation.

 **“I see”….** Regina swallowed some water to rinse down her salad. She was starting to feel nervous. She didn’t know why, but she could sense that this conversation was headed in a direction she wasn’t ready to discuss.

“Actually Regina, I did try to bring you lunch during the curse, you remember”? Ruby stated as she straightened her posture to present her height advantage over the mayor as they ate.

“I came with some pasta and fresh bread one day when you first adopted Henry; you would come in during breakfast but rarely made lunch”. “I noticed your absence from the diner, I always did”; Ruby added while biting on her bottom lip.

“Anyway, I remember coming to this office with offerings in hand for you, with a smile- and fairly pure intentions”, she smiled seductively at Regina. “Do you remember that day”?

 **“Yes, as I recalled you arrived unannounced and awakened my infant son from his nap that I worked so hard to put him down for”**. Regina said with a smirk of her own.

“Yeah, well I didn’t plan on the baby being in your office”. “I thought you had a nanny or something”. Ruby said guiltily.

 **“And what did you plan for Ms. Luc….Red”,** Regina corrected herself, while looking Ruby straight in the eyes.

“Well, honestly, I wanted to get to know you”.” You always seem so busy and unimpressed with company”. ”Everyone in town sort of feared you, even before knowing you were the Evil….uh sorry”. Now it was Ruby’s turn to correct herself.

 **“That’s quiet alright dear, …..were one in the same”.** Regina said with a straight face. She knew that no matter what she did in this town, it wouldn’t erase her past deeds. She couldn’t fault the wolf for the slip up.

“You know, I no longer see you that way, I haven’t in a long time”. Ruby stated sympathetically as she reached for the mayor’s hand.

This action took Regina by surprised, but it was welcomed. She couldn’t help but like the affection given by Ruby. She felt like her feelings mattered in this moment.

“My intent was to have lunch with the mayor and possibly become friends”, Ruby said as she squeezed Regina’s hand. ”However, I was kicked out as fast as I entered when baby Henry started to scream in a tone only a wolf could hear”…..she added with a smile.

 **“I was a bit on edge then”, Maybe even a tad cold”.** Regina stated as she attempted to remove her hand from Ruby’s. Ruby wouldn’t allow the gesture; she curled her fingers around Regina’s hand even tighter, but with a delicate manner.

“Well, now we get a do-over”! “I bought lunch today with the same intent”. Ruby spoke softly with a smile as she glared into Regina’s eyes.

“So Regina, what do you say, ready for the journey with me”, Ruby added as she held onto the mayor’s hand and leaned over the table with interest, flirtatiously.

Regina knew this was more than an offer of friendship; however she did not have the mind-set to analyze her sensitivity towards the wolf. She kept eye contact direct and even.

 **“I believe the friendship quest has already started Red”** , Regina added while sliding her hand free. “ **We’ve been to several affairs together, have we not”?**

“This is true Madame Mayor, however, how many times has it just been the two of us”?

**“Never”.**

“Why is that”?

**“Well, to be quite honest, you are Snow’s friend”.**

“And Emma is Snow’s daughter”.

**“So is this about Emma”?**

“NO…..….not at all”. “This is about you and me”…..

 **“And FRIENDSHIP”???,** Regina added sternly.

“Of course, the path of friendship and where that leads”…..

 **“Leads”?....” Where do you see a friendship with me leading”?** Regina was becoming protective of herself. She never allowed anyone to assume where they stood in her life. She had boundaries and no one was allowed to cross, unless given permission. She was still sensitive to Red, but that was because of her love of the beast that lied beneath the lady. She always had a soft spot for the creature, but that didn’t include the invasion of her territory.

Ruby felt the air grow stiff. She knew somehow she had ignited Regina’s wall to appear. She heard enough about “the wall” from Emma during their drunken twosome nights. She had to fix this and quick.

“Well, I was hoping that we would someday be as close as you and Tink……. or you and Emma”.

**“And how close do you think that is”?**

“Family-close”, Ruby whispered as she seized Regina’s hand again.

 “I have granny and she is my blood”, “but Snow, David, Emma, and Henry are family to me”. “I would like to regard you as such……someday”.

Ruby’s confession practically floored Regina. She sat there with her hand engulfed in Ruby’s hand with her eyes stilled on the wolf’s face. She was looking for any form of deception or method in the wolf’s words. She couldn’t find any.

Regina gave a slight squeeze of Ruby’s hand and spoke with profound emotion. “ **I would be honored to see where this journey leads”.**

Ruby’s stomach did a 360 loop as she processed those words. She stepped out with determination today with one thought in mind, to get close to Regina, and now she was eating lunch, holding hands, and confirming that they actually had a relationship!!!! Maybe not the kind she wanted at the moment, but the journey was well in play in her mind.

“Wow”! “How’s that for growth”? Ruby said with a huge smile. “I’ve been here for thirty minutes, that’s twenty-eight minutes longer than my first attempt”.

They both laughed and parted hands as they continue with eating.

 _“Uh..mm, I guess I missed the lunch invite”_ ….? Emma cut in to clear her throat and make her presence known to the two at the table. She was holding a Granny’s Diner take out bag with two drinks.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Startled, Regina looked straight into the savior’s eyes. There was that look again, hurt, anger, jealousy.

“ **Emma, I didn’t hear you come in”.** Regina stood up from the table, although she didn’t know why.

“Hey Em, you want to join us”, Ruby proposed without turning to look at the blonde.

 _“Join you….nah I don’t want to interrupt your DATE”, Emma mumbled with envy as thick as molasses. “I was bringing Regina lunch, as usual, but I should’ve called you first Madam Mayor”._ Emma bit sarcastically.

There was no denying that Emma was jealous and angry. She wasn’t even trying to hide it. What Regina couldn’t figure out was if she was upset about her having lunch with someone else; or if she was annoyed that the Wolf was having lunch with someone other than herself.

Regina quickly walked over towards Emma taking the drinks from her hand. As she removed the bottles, she looked into Emma’s eyes and smiled. **“Root-beer, thank you”.** Regina smiled widened to show her appreciation that Emma thought of her guilty pleasures. She then curled her finger around Emma’s to pull her towards the table, but Emma stayed rooted.

 **“You’re not going to eat dear”?** Regina asked cautiously.

Ruby finally turned to face the sheriff as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. “Hey Em, are you okay”?

Emma stood there trying to process the scene she walked in on….. _Am I ok… let’s see, you are sitting here with MY queen, holding hands, laughing and sharing feelings over lunch….Fuck no, I’m not okay!_

“Earth to Emma”, Ruby joked as she stood up from the table.

The movement from Ruby caused Emma to snap out of her internal monologue. She didn’t realize she was standing in the middle of Regina’s office frozen in her own thoughts.

 _“Sorry, I was surprised to see you Rubes”,_ she replied while planting on a smile _. “I figured you were on break from the diner, but I didn’t know your break meant a LUNCH DATE”,_ she emphasized. Emma started to walk towards the table and pull herself a chair at the head of the table, right between were both Ruby and Regina sat opposite of each other.

Regina noticed the chair selection right away. She wasn’t sure if the sheriff was being protective of Ruby or staking claim to her, but she definitely notice the bravado in Emma’s tone when she referred to their lunch as a “Lunch Date”.

 _“Regina, I guess you can save the soup and bread I brought you; for dinner tonight”_ Emma stated as she pulled out the food from the take out bag.

 **“I appreciate the gesture, dear”** Regina affirmed, trying to make sure that Emma felt her words candidly. **“I will drink the Root-beer now if you don’t mind”** she said with a smirk trying to lighten Emma’s harsh tones shown on her face.

 _“So Rubes, what’s with the lunch meeting, you looking to go into politics”?_ Emma questions without blinking.

“Ha-ha, very funny” Ruby rolls her eyes. “I was just having lunch with a FRIEND”, Ruby says as she turns to look at Regina while pressing forth the word friend.

 For the most part, Ruby was oblivious to Emma’s jealously of her and the mayor; because she’s only focused on the mayor; however she does notice the increase rhythm in Regina’s heartbeat. Her wolf hearing also detects an increase in breath from the queen. She sits up in her chair pretending to be interested in her meal, while inspecting Regina’s reactions to the sheriff.

 **“Yes, Ms. Lucas came with lunch and offerings of friendship, to show that the past is truly in the past** ”, Regina adds nervously. **“We both agreed that there should be no reason the two of us could not be allies”**. Regina wanted desperately to get convey her point to Emma.

“I thought we agreed that you would stop calling me Ms. Lucas and start calling me Legs” Ruby joked. This caused Regina to choke a bit on her drink. She wiped the corners of her mouth with a slight smile, feeling like she was about to melt from embarrassment.

Emma knowing Ruby’s humor couldn’t help but laugh at that. The waitress once told the sheriff to refer to her as “Hot Legs” seasons ago, so she knew that Ruby was just joking.

 _“I thought that was my name for you Rubes”?_ Emma pouted playfully at the wolf. Not missing a beat, Ruby smiled seductively and leaned in toward the sheriff before stating, “Now, has the savior already forgotten her pet name for me”?

 _“Oh, so I call you Hot Legs, while Regina calls you Legs….is that it”?_ Emma arched an eyebrow. _“Very original Rubes”,_ she smiled and sipped her drink. They both giggled to themselves as Emma pushed Ruby’s arm.

All of a sudden Regina felt like a third wheel at the table. Hearing the playful; yet flirtatious banter between the two caused an uncomfortable feeling deep in her stomach. She watched as the two laughed and touched each other- unnecessarily. **Great, I do not need to be an audience to this** , Regina voiced internally.

Regina straightened her posture and spoke with a deliberate voice to no one in particular, **“Well as I recall, you asked me to refer to you by that name dear, I do believe I appointed Red, did I not”**?

“That you did Madame Mayor, so why not test it out”, Ruby said while blazing her beautiful white teeth.

 _“Don’t take her seriously Regina, she’s a trouble maker”_ Emma stated while playfully nudging Ruby’s arm again. _“She likes to flirt and start trouble”……”It’s her way of befriending you”._ Emma was waving her index finger at Ruby while pouting her lips, as to say “behave”, but looking at this gesture from the outside view, as Regina were, it would appear as another enticing act between the sheriff and the wolf.

She had enough of the antics! She didn’t ask to be a testimony to their heated encounters. She began to clean up her items off the table and discard them. Emma noticed the annoyed look on the mayor’s face.

 **“Well, this impromptu lunch has to come to an end** ”, Regina spoke as she threw the container of her salad in the trash harshly. **“I have work to do ladies, so you can finish your date at the diner”.**

The choice of words were deliberate. She didn’t want to be a third wheel with the savior and the wolf. She didn’t want to be anything but the first choice for Emma.

 She saw the connection Emma had with Red while they spoke back and forth. She noticed that they got one another. Emma knew her jokes. Regina also noticed that it was Red who initially calmed the fears in Emma’s face when she misinterpreted their lunch. It was Red who persuaded the smile on Emma’s face as she sat down to eat with them. She didn’t know why this bothered her more, than the touching and flirting. Maybe because, she always felt that she had a connection with Emma that no one else had. She thought that in the most chaotic times, it was her that reached Emma’s inner turmoil. Now she feels that she may have overthought her effect on the savior. This felt like a punch to the gut.

Emma felt a pull in her stomach. She couldn’t explain it, but it felt foreign; as if it didn’t belong to her. As she looked in Regina’s face, her magic started to flow through her body and land with a thud to her stomach. She knew Regina was upset in some way, maybe even hurt. She didn’t intend to bust up her date with Ruby; hell she didn’t know that they had one. Although if she was being truthful with herself, she would have blown this date away before it started. She did not want Regina and Ruby being anything other than friends!

As Ruby got up to clear her trash from the table, Emma remained seated _. I won’t leave like this. I can’t have her upset with me._ Emma’s mind was racing to come up with a reason to stay behind in the mayor’s office.

“Regina, this was nice” Ruby said as she walked toward the mayor. She stopped right in front of Regina with a smile spread from cheek to cheek. “Now that we are officially friends, I want to personally invite you to a small gathering I am holding at the library after hours tonight”, Ruby handed Regina a small red envelope- shaped like a pair of woman’s lips.

Regina eyed the card suspiciously as she accepted the item **. “Red, what is this”?**

“I just told you, it’s an invite”. She then handed one to Emma and began to grab Emma’s food for her, but Emma motioned her to stop.

 _“Rubes, I don’t need an invite, when I am helping you put it together”,_ Emma said as she took her meal and reset it on the table in Regina’s office. She wasn’t leaving. She was determined to find out what was bothering the mayor. She wanted a confirmation from Regina herself that what she walked in on wasn’t a date. She knew if she spoke with Ruby that the waitress would only embellish on what actually happened between the two, as only Ruby could.

 **“Red, what are you inviting me to”?** Regina asked, now more intrigued that the sheriff has something to do with this small gathering.

“If I tell you, you might not come and I want all of my close girlfriends there” Ruby said as she started to leave the office. “Just see it as another ladies night with benefits” she winked at Regina as she turned the knob to the office door.

Regina never had many female friends, or any friends for that matter, but did they all openly flirt with each other this way. She never witnessed the wolf flirting with Snow this way, ugh the thought almost made her loose her lunch.

Halfway out the door, Ruby turned to Emma, “Sheriff, I take it you want to discuss a NEED with the mayor in private”, she said with a smirk that was so obviously laced with sexual undertones, it caused Emma to blush. “I’ll see you BOTH, she pointed at Regina when she said this, at the library tonight, no excuses”!

As the door closed, Regina was standing holding the envelope with a puzzled look **. Why would she suggest that Emma is staying behind for a private moment???? Regina didn’t want to read too much into to it, but could she be wrong about the wolf’s relationship with the savior??? Or was the wolf throwing Emma a cautionary warning of boundaries?** She wasn’t sure because she didn’t know the extent of Red and Emma’s friendship. **Were they just friends, were they friends that engaged in friendly activity, or were they a couple, that opened themselves up to whomever they desired?**

Either way Regina needed answers. She wanted to stop her infatuation with the savior if she was indeed attached to the wolf. She had to ask Emma about this with no room for distortion. She was afraid of hearing what it might be. She knew that Emma flirted with a lot of her female friends, but she felt that Emma cared deeply for her; and she couldn’t help but dive into the thought that Emma might want to be with her and only her.

 _“You’re not getting rid of me that fast”_ Emma said as she started eating her food. _“I arrived to the luncheon late, remember?_


	6. Chapter 6

_“You’re not getting rid of me that fast”_ Emma said as she started eating her food. _“I arrived to the luncheon late, remember?_

Regina walked over to the table, placing the invitation right next to Emma’s food.

**“Emma, what does this ladies night entail”?** Regina voiced seductively. She remembered Red stating that it was like a “ladies night with benefits”….

_“What do you mean, entails”?_ Emma chuckled. She loved the way Regina’s suspicion bordered on enthusiasm. _“We’re not planning anything too disturbing…..”_ Emma looked up from her food and through her eyelashes with a smirk, which let Regina know that she was definitely keeping something from her.

**“Miss. Swan, do not play games with me”.** Regina tried her hardest to sound stern, but it came across a mirthful tongue. She knew that Emma would catch her playful tone and continue to entertain her question.

Emma pushed away from the table to stand. She positioned herself right in front of Regina to stare directly into her eyes. The savior was feeling a bit light hearted and wanted to play along with Regina’s disguised interest in ladies night.

_“Well Madam Mayor, I can give you some clues of tonight’s events”,_ Emma licked her lips slowly as she leaned forward damn near grazing Regina’s forehead with her own.

Regina calmly swallowed, trying to control the increased rhythm of her heartbeat and the flow of her breath. Her face was so close to Emma’s; all she had to do was pucker her lips and they would be touching the savior’s. She drew in her bottom lip and released it quickly while staring at Emma’s mouth.

_“It’s a treasure party”_ Emma whispered with a heavy exhale to blow on Regina’s lips. She noticed that the mayor blinked slowly to this action. This did wonders for her confidence. She loved how Regina reacted to the slightest movement from her. She wanted so badly to feel her skin against hers’.

_“There will be food, drinks, and items for sale”,_ she added with another deep exhale that ghosted across Regina’s lips. _“You don’t have to buy anything, but you may find a treasure that suits you”,_ Emma pursed her lips forward while pronouncing the word “you”. Her lips came into slight contact with Regina’s and she couldn’t help but tremble all over.

She thought she would experience a rush of cold air once Regina backed away from the close proximity of their lips. She didn’t. All Emma felt was heat, rising from beneath to the top of her head. Regina didn’t retreat. She was standing there with her mouth agape, tongue peeking between her teeth. 

Emma swallowed hard and slow. She didn’t want to interrupt the dance, but she wanted to move further than their familiar tango.

_“You know Regina, if you don’t find something you like tonight, I’m sure I could find a gem or two that we can share”.._..Emma put the emphasis on “SHARE”. As she spoke, her lips would occasionally graze Regina’s sending a throbbing sensation to her core. The ache below wasn’t all Emma sensed, her heart felt like it was about to burst. _Deep breaths Emma, do not fuck this up!_ Emma was willing herself to stay calm and keep control, but she knew her nerves were winning this internal battle.

Regina’s body was so out of control at this point. She was sure her complexion resembled the saviors’ red jacket. Her nipples were aching, her mouth was dry from the heavy breathing, and her panties were soaking wet. Every time the savior’s lips grazed hers’; her tongue would make an appearance. She wanted Emma desperately, but she couldn’t make the first move.

**“Emmm-mmma”** , Regina whispered hoarsely between heavy breaths **. “Uhm,hmm”** , she cleared her throat. Attempting to regain her person, but failing miserably **. “Treasure? I don’t need jewelry dear”,** she spoke softly. **“I am a queen, with magic, might I remind you”?** She couldn’t help but add her sass; she knew the savior appreciated it.

_“These items are treasures of a different kind, your majesty”,_ Emma smiled while drifting forward towards Regina’s ear. _“I’m sure I can help you find a real pearl”,_ Emma whispered into Regina’s ear causing the mayor to visibly jerk.

Regina unintentionally moved away from the savior, but only by a few inches. They stood there in silence for a few moments. She could see that both of them were worked up quite a bit. Breathing heavy, but slowly. Their chest bobbing up and down. Regina looked into the savior’s eyes and saw nothing but lust **. What will it take for you to cease the moment damn it!** Regina is screaming on the inside, but nothing will come forth verbally. She wanted to hold this moment for as long as she could, until Emma felt confident enough to act upon.

**“So you think I need help discovering pearls”,** Regina glared at the sheriff, daring her to answer. **“When did you become the teacher”?**

_“Well….I was hoping that we could discover together”,_ Emma was so nervous, but the heat in her was finally winning the battle with her nerves. Now if she could somehow talk Regina into going to the library tonight with her.

_“How about you bring Henry by the loft tonight, to stay with my parents, while you and I walk over to the library”?_

**“Who will be there dear”?**

_“All the girls from ladies night, Ariel, Belle, Tink, Aurora….you/me”_ Emma added flirtatiously.

**“And the wolf”** , Regina said as she rolled her eyes.

_“Uh…of course_ , Emma blinked out of her aroused state. _“It was her idea to have the party”,_ she added.

There it was; the cold air. Giving notice that Regina’s body retreated from their bubble. _Damn it!_

**“And how did you become involve in assisting Red with this treasure party”?**

_“We’re friends, Regina; it’s what friends do”,_ Emma tilted her head trying to make out the mayor’s mood change.

**“I see”,** Regina turned to walk toward her desk.

_“You see what”,_ Emma lunged after her but missed her elbow by a minute.

The mayor was already sitting down at her desk arranging papers. As she did so, she could feel the wetness between her legs. She crossed them to keep the ache at bay. Regina looked up into the saviors’ face with a fake smile. She was feeling randy, and was praying that the emotion didn’t show on her face.

**“I see that I have a lot to learn about being friends and what that requires of one”,** Regina spoke with a bit of a bite. She didn’t know why it bothered her so much that Emma and Red planned this party together. Emma was essentially asking for her to accompany her to said party, so why did it annoy her so much that this was “their” party.

Emma was thoroughly confused. She read the jealously on Regina’s face. She didn’t know if it was because she wanted to be the one to plan parties with Ruby; or she wanted Emma to not plan parties with Ruby. Either way, Regina definitely changed her tone once she brought up Ruby’s involvement with the party.

_“Okay, I maybe overthinking here”_ Emma stated as she attempted to shake the confusion from her brain.

**“Really dear, I don’t believe overthinking is a Charming trait”,** Regina smirked at her sarcastic comment.

“ _Ha-ha, seriously Regina, are you upset that Ruby and I planned this party together”,_ Emma asked nervously. She wanted to confirm right here and now that Regina didn’t have a thing for Ruby. She knew Ruby drooled for Regina, but she wasn’t sure how Regina felt about Ruby; and it was causing her minor heart aches.

Regina was surprised by the question and it was evident in her face. **“I do not”,** she answered weakly.

Emma’s face was an array of hurt, but she stood tall regardless. _“Regina, you do know I can tell when you are not being honest”?_

**“Your super power is broken, dear”,** Regina tried to recover from her obvious lie. **“I do not have a problem with you and the wolf’s engagements”,** she dragged out with a deep tone.

Emma’s super power was binging like a ping pong in her head. She knew that Regina was lying. She didn’t know how to get her to admit that she was bothered by her friendship with Ruby. She wasn’t sure she wanted to hear the confession from Regina either.

Emma felt that she and Regina had something special. It wasn’t just the Evil Queen/Savior thing; or the Sheriff/Mayor connection; or even their shared parenting of Henry. She felt a connection so deep with this woman that she could feel Regina from the inside-out; if she concentrated hard enough, she would swear that she has felt Regina’s unguarded emotions within herself. At the moment, Regina was being very cautious with her emotions, but Emma could clearly tell she was lying.

“ _My super power is never wrong, especially when it comes to you”,_ Emma stated dejectedly _. “Look Regina, Ruby and I are friends, and I would never do anything to upset either of you”. “I value the connection that we have”_ , Emma said as she placed her hands on Regina’s desk to bend over closer to the mayor. 

_“I agreed to do this party with Ruby because my mother backed out, she didn’t find it in her taste”,_ Emma explained _. “Ruby and I, well…. we have some of the same interest in things…..and people”_ she added softly, thinking of Regina.

_“You and I ….well we…we are fri-friends”_ , she stumbled over the word friends because in her head, Regina is so much more _. “I can’t express to you how much it joys me to see you out and about around town”,_ Emma stood away from the desk and started to pace a bit.

  _“After the curse, it was so difficult to get people to see you, the REAL you”. “I knew that once they did, they would love you just as much as I do”….”I find myself agreeing to go to happy hour dead tired, only because Tink has assured me that you would be there”…..”I go to the town’s stupid rallies because I know that the mayor will be there”….”I come up with fifty or so magic questions every lesson, so we could hang out, just the two of us”_ , Emma admitted with a flush to her face.

_“I guess what I’m saying is, Regina, I want you to be happy”; “You don’t have to keep anything from me”,_ Emma said as she headed towards the door.

**“Emma, wait”** …Regina stands to cut in, but is halted by Emma’s voice.

 She stopped quickly and turned around to face a shocked Regina, _“I still hope to see you at the party……I know Ruby would be disappointed if you didn’t show”,_ her voice was so bruised even she didn’t recognize it. She didn’t even bother to use the door, she vanished in blue cloud.

 

Initially, Regina was on guard. She knew that the savior could tell when she wasn’t being truthful. She needed to find a way out of this conversation. She didn’t want Emma to know that she was indeed jealous of the wolf. She wasn’t expecting Emma to come right out and ask her if she had an issue with them planning the event together. She didn’t know how to respond, she couldn’t respond with the truth.

The truth…..well she hated that Emma flirted with any of the hussies in town. She especially hated the sultry parades she witnessed between Emma and Red. It made her blood boil and stomach lurch in a way that frankly scared her. She felt possessive over Emma. She wasn’t proud of that, but she knew it was her insecurities playing up old demons. She couldn’t allow Emma to know that she was this pathetic.

So when Emma started to express her friendship with Ruby she tried to void herself of all emotions on display. As she heard Emma say she and Ruby had the same interest in people, it broke her front.

 Surely she knew that Ruby liked her, and felt that she and Emma were definitely interested in one another, but did Emma know that Ruby fancied her.

She froze in utter shock, when Emma expressed her feelings of their relationship. She could feel the wetness build in her eyes. She swallowed hard to keep the tears at bay, as she listened to Emma state how she enjoyed seeing her at town activities, how she only frequent them to see her, and it made her warm to know that the questions from magic lessons were just a front to stay longer (she often felt frustrated that Emma wasn’t getting the lesson), but now she knows it was all for her…….

Regina shakes her head and back paddles through Emma’s confessions. **Hold up, did she just say she loved me???**

Before she could get her voice back, Emma was vanishing in a cloud of blue mist. **Damn it!**

Regina stood behind her desk in her office, heart pounding so hard she could feel it in her ears. She was blissfully overwhelmed with the information she just obtained. She felt a surge of rightness go through her. She felt energized, strong, and confident. She wasn’t going to give any room to doubt. She wasn’t going to question what she thought she heard versus what Emma really confessed. No, this time she was going all in. She would by all means clear the air between her and the savior.

**“I am going to this party and claim MY treasure”,** Regina voiced out loud to an empty office as she headed to the door.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Regina stood outside of the Charming’s door after dropping Henry off for the night. She was contemplating on how she would get Emma away from tonight’s festivities and alone with her so they could talk, or not talk. If she were being honest with herself, she was done talking. She was done with the dance, although it fed her at times, she craved for much more from Emma. This time she wouldn’t wait to be taken, she would do the taking…….. at least that was the prep talk she was giving herself as she walked towards the library.

She strutted in her hills with a purpose. She felt confident. She wore a form-fitting burgundy dress, which stopped just above her knee, with a plunging neckline that showed off her breast in a very tasteful way. She wanted Emma’s attention in a way that would leave her panting, but she did not want any puppies panting her way tonight. She would not tolerate any flirting from Ms. Lucas tonight.

She liked Red. Regina always admired her fun spirit that added to Storybrooke like no other character did. She had to admit that she was a very attractive woman and she did at times like the attention from her, but after the curse was broken, there was only one woman that had Regina thinking of friendship, romance, love, and….. SEX! So, as much as she wanted to continue her newly formed friendship with the wolf, she wouldn’t entertain any of the innuendos tonight.

As she reached the library door, she could hear the commotion coming from the inside. She pulled the door open and stepped inside to see through the red-dimmed lighted room. Some of the women were throwing an object from one to the next with quick excitement. When she looked closely, she saw that this object was a toy phallus. The wheels in her head starting to turn, trying to make sense of what she was witnessing. Just as the wheels clicked in place, Tink popped up in front of Regina with a huge smile and a drink in hand.

“Regina! I’m so glad you made it! Here this is for you”, Tink said loudly as she handed Regina a purple drink. Regina smiled and took the offered drink. Her smile quickly turned to a deep blush, when she noticed the glass was in the shape of a woman’s breast and the straw was indeed in the shape of a man’s penis.

**“Tink, what in the name of the kingdom have you handed me”?** Regina questioned while still slightly embarrassed as she eyed her drink.

“Relax Regina, I want you to down this drink and ease up a bit before you start the games”, Tink said cheerfully. “This goes with the theme of tonight”, Tink added.

**“So treasures are actually sex trinkets”?** Regina asked, already knowing the answer to her question. She couldn’t help but scan the room looking for Emma. She was disappointed when she did not see her. She didn’t want to be rude to Tink, but she wanted to end this greeting and find the blonde, before she was grabbed into the so-called party games.

“Can you promise me that you will unwind and have fun tonight”? Tink voiced with concern. She wanted her friend to really connect with the other ladies; not just being there with her or Emma, so she was doing her best to get Regina’s first drink in. Ruby had promised to make sure the second would come right after, and Emma had agreed to keep them coming after that. The three had spoken briefly while setting up the festivities and they all agreed that they wanted Regina to have a great night……it was Tink’s job to get Regina at the start of her night.

Regina looked at Tink with a raised eyebrow, but softened her suspicious expression to alleviate the worry on her friend’s face. She lifted her glass to take a sip, but halted as she eyed the straw. There was no way the mayor would be seen sipping anything from the hideous straw. She grabbed the straw with the intent to turn it upside down’ so the phallus would not be protruding from the top of her glass.

Regina’s eyes grew large in shock when she saw the other side of the straw. Plastic testes filled with what seem to be a frozen colorful liquid. She couldn’t help but laugh and hand the straw to Tink. **“This item isn’t fit for a queen dear”,** Regina bit with a smirk.

She turned her cup inward, so that the nipple of the breast wasn’t showing from her opposite view; and began to down the liquor with ease. Tink face lit up with accomplishment. “Let’s show these spoiled princesses how to party” Tink whispered to Regina while grabbing her toward the crowded party area.

The ladies were sitting on oversized pillows formed in a very cozy circle. Everyone was greeting Regina while engaging in some sort of pass the phallus game. Tink pulled Regina down on one of the pillows and handed her a card. Regina wasn’t really paying attention to the game or the other ladies. She smiled and spoke as if she was so engaged in their activity, but her eyes were scanning the room for Emma. She spotted Belle and Ruby over by a table of items with huge red bows on them. She was guessing these were the treasures for sale.

“Get comfortable”, Tink whispered as she noticed that Regina was still upright on her knees.

**“Dear, my dress will not allow me to sit in that position”,** Regina stated as she pointed to Tink who was seated with her legs crossed.

Regina sat back with her legs folded underneath her, trying to appease Tink so that she would not continue to worry about Regina’s fun for the night. She knew how Tink and Emma felt responsible and protective of her when she was at these lady functions. She really valued their friendship….but now she was ready to test the boundaries of her relationship with Emma.

She scanned the room again and saw Red and Belle make their way to the circle with a tray filled with trinkets. She was wondering, almost worrying, where the blonde was. She had worked up so much courage to say and do what she felt on the way over; and she didn’t want her nerves to set in to deter her from her goal.

Tink noticed her friend’s constant surveillance of the party. She knew who the queen was searching for. She felt the magic between them. Tink’s magic had become stronger since her stay in Storybrooke. Anyone with a hint of magic could feel the fireworks between the queen and savior. Tink was sure that Blue was well aware who Regina’s true love was. She saw how Blue would purposely leave the room when the queen and savior were there together.

 On occasion, she noticed the pull of magic from Regina to Emma literally change the air in the room. Tink didn’t want to interfere with Regina’s love life this time. She felt that she owed it to her friend, to have her discover and accept her destiny on her own. However, she was really enjoying the front seat to a beautiful love story unfold; even before the actual players were aware.

“Regina, here”, Tink said while roughly handing her the toy phallus. “You have to name a body part that could be used as a guy’s name” “You have 30 seconds…. I just said John”.

Regina was a bit perturbed holding the toy in her hand as everyone stared at her for a response. She wasn’t sure if she even wanted to play the game, but she knew this was a part of having and maintaining friendships. **Dear God, what have I gotten myself into**? Regina voiced internally.

She looked around the circle and could hear the women counting with a very notable slur. 17, 18, 19…. **“Okay, I have 30 seconds then what”?** She says as she turns to Tink.

“You have to drink from the pink flamingo bong”, Tink pointed to the huge upside down flamingo with a hose attached to the beak. 25, 26, 27…..

**“Shaft”!** Regina yelled over the annoying countdown.

She threw the phallus to Ariel, who jumped with excitement as she giggled and waved the toy from side to side while trying to come up with a name.

Regina wasn’t really enjoying this game. Maybe if she was well into the drinking bit of it, as most of the attendees were, she would have no problem making an utter fool of herself. She could see that the women were enjoying themselves and she would probably do the same on any other night, but she came here for one purpose and one person- that she has yet to see.

**“Tink, I am going to the restroom”** , she whispered in Tink’s ear. Regina got up from the circle and tried to make her escape from the group without being stopped.

“No! No! No!” Tink yelled. Regina froze at the reaction. “If you leave the circle in mid play you have to lick the salt and take a shot”.

Regina tilted her head to the side trying to make sense of what Tink was saying. **“Why would I have to do that”?**

“Because you will be PENALIZED” Tink said with a goofy snort.

**“Do you think that’s clever dear”**? Regina couldn’t help but notice that everyone in the party was already quite inebriated. **“Tell me dear, what time did you ladies start the dinking portion of these games”**? Regina said as she leaned closer to Tink’s ear. **“I am going to the restroom** ”, she stated with finality.

As she stood up and walked around Ariel, who was sucking clear liquid through a tube from the flamingo’s beak, everyone stopped and hushed.

Ruby stood in the middle of the circle with a predatory smirk on her face. She raised a shot glass with a canister of salt. “Well, well, well, looks like I get to lay the salt for the queen” Ruby huffed out in a seductive tone.

The ladies in the circle began to cheer and hoot like a fleet of pirates. Regina couldn’t believe she was being targeted for having to use the restroom, even though she really didn’t need to use it at all, she just wanted to get to herself and think of how to get out of the party now that Emma wasn’t there.

**“Red, you do realize that this particular rule is unfair as you are shoving drinks down the guest throats”.** She tried to put on her mayoral voice, but for some reason it landed on the tone of a smile. She was sure that Red was eager to pull the salt in a place that Regina would likely never place her tongue.

“Oh, but Regina you are the only guest who is so eager to leave during mid-play”, Ruby smiled as her eyes glared in a yellow tint.

Regina knew the hungry look of the wolf way too well. **“Fine”** , she said as she lifted her hand with the suggested notion for Red to place the salt on her own hand.

Red couldn’t help but laugh at the mayor’s implication. “Oh, my queen, I know you are accustomed to doing things your way, but I am the salt layer, and….

I (she stepped closer to Regina)

Choose (she neared face to face with Regina)

 Where (she lifted her hand to give Regina a shot)

To lay the salt” she reached behind Regina and grabbed Emma’s arm and slowly sprinkled a zig-zagged line up the savior’s bicep.

Regina swung around so fast that she nearly spilled the liquid in her shot glass. There stood Emma, in black boots- tight black jeans with a flannel shirt tied around her waist, and a form fitted tank that alluringly displayed the savior’s salty bicep. Regina swallowed slowly as her eyes traced Emma’s arms.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Time seemed to pause as her warm, wet tongue slowly inched its way up the savior’s bicep. Although Regina heart was pounding with an incredible thump that ached in her chest, she took control of the situation with such confidence, no one was the wiser. Except for Ruby, who could hear the sound of Regina and Emma’s heart rate accelerate with every passing second.

Regina never took her eyes off the savior’s face. She wanted to absorb Emma’s reaction. She purposely dragged her tongue, while one hand held onto the shot glass- the other found its way in contact with Emma’s waist. Her magic tickling her fingertips.

They were standing so close to each other that the other ladies couldn’t see either of their faces. However, Ruby could see Emma’s face, which was turning a deep shade of red. Ruby stood in back of Regina witnessing the moment upfront, while the other ladies waited in total silence for the shot to be downed.

Emma’s eyes were hypnotized with Regina’s. Her body was fluttered with nerves. She was experiencing every emotion all at one time. She felt nervous, hot, anxious, and very aroused. Her nipples were so tight and hard, they ached to be touched. Her stomach was weak and squeamish. She felt her throat go dry as Regina gripped her waist. She stood there with her heart beating in her ears and her mouth agape. She felt her knees give way as Regina’s tongue slowly flicked its last stroke with a lick of her shoulder.

Regina stood there staring into Emma’s eyes, licking the remnants of salt from her lips. She gave a seductive smirk towards Emma, as she noticed the savior repeat her action while devouring her lips with her eyes.

“Regina, the shot”, Ruby whispered into Regina’s ear. This forced the bubble that Emma and Regina were immersed in to pop.

Regina casually lifted the shot glass to her mouth as she quickly rid the container of the liquor. She slowly handed the glass to Ruby without turning from facing Emma. She glared into Emma’s eyes and whispered sternly, **“Restroom, Now”.** She then let go of Emma’s waist expecting the sheriff to follow suit.

Emma’s eyes followed Regina to the bathroom. She then turned back around to see Ruby grinning as she winked and turned her attention back to the ladies. “Okay, who’s next”? Ruby yelled to keep the festivities going.

The blonde took a huge breath and strolled towards the restroom.

Regina was in the powder room trying to calm her emotions. She felt the energy of her magic pulsing through her body. She was so turned on. The mirror reflection displayed deep dark chocolate eyes that were encased by a flushed face. Her neck was hot to the touch. She was about to turn the cold water on to cool off, when she heard the door swing open, then close with the click of the lock.

The brunette looked up to see the blonde standing there with her head pressed on the door and her hand still gripping the lock. Regina strolled over to Emma placing her hand upon the blonde’s; removing it from the lock. She gently squeezed Emma’s palm as the blonde nervously turned to face the brunette.

**“I don’t want the wolf”** , Regina spoke softly with so much emotion that she was on the verge of tears. **“There is only one who has swayed my heart into believing in total devotion.” Who has filled me with courage, strength, and affection”** , she pushed through on a whisper while a mass of tears threaten to fall.

**“Emma, you are the only one I desire”,** Regina lifted her other hand to wipe away a falling tear of Emma’s. **“You are the only one I want to touch, emotionally and physically”** , she smiled as she looked into the leaky green orbs”. She reached up to cup Emma’s face as she used her thumbs to remove the tears from her cheeks.

Regina moved in closer with her hands still palming the blonde’s face. Her body gently pressed Emma into the door. Emma’s hands quickly moved to Regina’s waist to pull the brunette even harder against her body. The two simultaneously moaned softly at the solid contact.

_“Regina….I….I …. Kiss me”,_ Emma whispered desperately in husky tone.

The brunette heard the hunger in the blonde’s voice, but more importantly, she saw the need in the savior’s eyes. She felt desired. She felt necessary. She felt CHOSEN.

Emma chose her.

Regina gently pulled Emma’s face to meet hers; as her hands seized the back of Emma’s head to grip the savior’s blonde locks. Their lips met in perfect pattern. Regina’s top lip encased Emma’s top lip, while Regina’s bottom lip was fixed between the savior’s mouth.

The kiss initially was soft with an innocent rhythm. It was slow and deliberate, as if they were both fascinated by the very act. That was until Regina deepened the kiss and engaged with her tongue.

That tongue. Oh that sensuous tongue. Emma moaned loudly at the feel of Regina’s tongue dancing across the inside of her mouth. A hot jolt quickly shot to Emma’s core. She dragged her fingertips from Regina’s side, as she firmly took possession of the brunette’s backside; with a squeeze.

**“Emma”**! Regina moaned as her eyelids struggled to stay opened. Her body was overheating. She felt like she was about to explode. Her hands drifted from the savior’s head and onto the back of her tank top. They moved up and down the savior’s back with need and possession.

_“God, I’ve wanted you for so long”…..”I need to feel you, all of you”!.......”Regina, please….please”,_ Emma begged for more. She didn’t care how weak she sounded. All she felt in that moment was need. She needed to be closer to give more to this woman that she has silently loved for years.

Without notice, they were wrapped in that signature purple fog. The two held onto each other like a life-line. Caressing, squeezing, and licking every inch of exposed skin. This sequence of affection continued as they appeared on top of Regina’s plush bedding. Neither woman seemed to take in their surroundings, as they massaged their way up and down the other’s body.

Emma, lying underneath Regina, went to reach for the back of Regina’s dress to rid her of the barrier between her and the mayor. Regina straddled the sheriff with her dress rolled up to her upper thigh, exposing her black laced treasure.

She glanced below to see Emma in such a beautiful light, that she halted all movement to take in her beauty. She was filled with so much emotion, the warmth reflected in her eyes. Regina slowly removed her hands from Emma’s frame as she gradually traced the outside of the savior’s body without actually touching her. She descended down Emma’s figure, inch by inch as Emma’s clothes disappeared. The savior was left in her pink cotton thong and pink cotton-laced bra.

**“You look delicious”,** Regina whispered with an aroused-horsed tone. She swallowed hard as her eyes soaked up every peek of Emma’s skin. She dragged her nails up Emma’s toned legs from the ankle to the inner top of her thighs. Regina gripped the blonde’s legs to spread apart.

The brunette calmly crawled up the center of the blonde’s body on all fours. Her magic fading her dress away from sight, she was hovering over the savior with her black bra and black lace bottoms.

As she lowered her body onto Emma’s, she felt the blonde’s legs wrap around her backside to pull her in closer. She could feel the dampness through the thin material of the savior’s thong. **“Oh, Emma”,** Regina moaned deeply into the savior’s neck. Her hands seized the sheets beside the savior’s head. She could feel Emma sliding her damp-hot sex against her body.  All she could do was moan and grip the sheet to keep her self-control.

Emma arched her hips with urgency, trying to increase the feel of her core on Regina’s hip bone. She could feel Regina’s warm moans against her neck, which only intensified the craving building in her stomach. The blonde’s hands skimmed Regina’s bare back to unhook and release the brunette of her bra. She slid the material off and flung it into the air, not caring where it landed. Regina lifted slightly off of Emma’s body to allow her breast to dance upon the savior’s chest. Emma felt the soft mounds of Regina’s chest lightly dangle against her own.

_“Regina, do you trust me”?_ The blonde asked as she looked up through dazed eyes at the brunette. **“Yes, Emma….with everything”,** Regina whispered.

With quick precision, the brunette was lying on her back with her legs in the air, and each foot on the savior’s shoulders. Regina bit her lip with a smile as she saw Emma’s face shift into a naughty-determined smirk.

Emma slowly licked her lips and moaned at the sight of Regina’s bare sex, as she pulled her panties over the brunette’s bottom. Her eyes were mesmerized by the dark wet curls of Regina’s apex. She swallowed again, anxious to taste. The black lace traveled up the brunette’s leg until they were yanked off by the blonde’s mouth. Emma quickly took Regina’s left leg in hand, as she ran her warm tongue down the inside.

Every bit of skin her tongue grazed provoked a sigh of **“Oh, Oh- Yes”** from the brunette and with each sigh from Regina, produced a flood of wetness to the blonde’s core. The smell of arousal was so thick in the air.

Emma’s tongue traveled its way to the side of Regina’s stomach. Her blonde hair wild and breezy, she moved to hover over Regina’s breast. The blonde’s tongue lightly circled the hard peek of the brunette’s breast. Emma glanced up to look Regina in the eye as she suckled her right breast deeply into her mouth.

Regina’s moans were deep and frequent. Her back arched at a pointed angle to offer herself more to the savior’s mission. She started to bite down on her lip as she felt Emma’s tongue pleasure her right breast, while her left was being caressed by the savior’s hand.

Emma took both breasts into her hands and gently squeezed over and over again. She was enjoying the various facial expressions Regina was displaying below. _“Fuck Regina, you are so unbelievably beautiful”_ , Emma emphasized while massaging the brunette’s breast. She lowered herself to kiss Regina with so much affection. She summoned every bit of emotion she was feeling at the moment. Her eyes squeezed shut, while her tongue danced with Regina’s tongue. She felt a piercing warmth shiver through her body as Regina returned the kiss with equal fervor.

Both so consumed with each other, they didn’t notice the sheer glow of magic bouncing around the room. The magic mist started to twist in a braided lock as the two kissed and caressed one another. When they finally parted lips, the glow was thinner, but still visible; however Regina’s eyes were fixed on the savior as she descended down the brunette’s body.

Emma moved slowly down Regina’s body as her blonde locks tickled the top of the brunette’s skin. The scent of arousal was so thick she barely maintained the composure she wanted use to take her time and explore every inch of the brunette’s treasure.

She positioned herself in between Regina’s legs. As she softly kissed the outer lips of the brunette’s opening, she felt a grip to the back of her head, and heard her name being whispered with such need; she couldn’t stop herself from plunging into the brunette’s center with a stiff-extended tongue.

She drove her tongue in and out with strong repetition; each time going deeper and deeper. The taste was so addictive; she thoroughly swiped her tongue around the brunette’s center. She played with the walls of her lover; as she hummed a vibration of praise deep in the inner core.

**“Emma, Emma, Emma”!** Was all she could hear until Regina’s thighs clamped shut over her ears. She pulled back a bit to allow her tongue to freely flow away from the opening. Emma placed each hand to the inner side of Regina’s thighs; spreading them apart and away from her head. She gazed at the soaked folds before her. Licking her lips, she relished in the taste of Regina’s juices as they rained down onto her mouth.

Her tongue had a mind of its own. The pink muscle swiftly traveled in every direction. Up, down, and around the core. She could feel Regina grinding into her face with urgency. The panting, moaning, and chanting of her name; encouraged Emma to allow the brunette final relief. Emma instantly suckled and licked Regina’s pearl with longing. She wanted to hear and feel the brunette come undone.

**“Emma!…Emma!…Yes!…Oh, Yes!….Right there, Yes”!** Was all Regina could produce, as she felt the savior’s tongue plunge in and out of her; as Emma’s humming caused a deep tremor to cruise through her entire anatomy. She never felt this level of pleasure, this level of intimacy. She had no control over her body; and for the first time in her life she didn’t care to be in control.

She felt soft hands, prying her legs away from the blonde’s ears. She hadn’t noticed that she clamped them tightly to the savior’s head. She lowered her head to look at Emma through lust-dazed eyes. She watched as the blonde licked her lips and lunged in. This was the last image that Regina saw of the blonde.

The brunette’s head fell back as her body squirmed, rocked, and convulsed in fits of ecstasy. Her moaning turned to screaming. She wasn’t even aware of what she was saying. The spasms building in her stomach; were flowing all through her body. She clutched a fist full of sheets; only to let them go as soon as she did. She repeated this motion again, again, and again; until she felt Emma take her clit with a strong lap.

Regina peeked through drunken eyes to see Emma possessively consume her with hunger. Eyes half closed, she could only see Emma’s pink tongue in flashes of movement. Regina gripped Emma’s head again, yelling Emma’s name in a tone that was not hers’.  The brunette’s body hushed and convulsed all in one. Regina felt a molten heat escape her body slowly as she hoarsely called Emma’s name.

She felt Emma’s lips softly kiss the inside of her thighs and travel back up her body. Regina slowly cracked her heavy eyelids in attempt to regain her sight. Tears leaked from the sides of each eye as she came into view of the bright beautiful green set staring back at her.

**“Emma, you…..”** , Regina tried to speak, but failed. Her voice was lower than a whisper.

_“Shh”…_ Emma placed two fingers on top of Regina’s lips. _“I don’t think your voice can handle a conversation right now”_ , the blonde whispered on a smirk; as she traced Regina’s lip scar with her index finger. _“Regina…, you don’t have to say anything, I heard it”. “I heard it all… All in the way you called me… ordered me….. urged me.”_ Emma started to place peppered kisses on Regina’s shoulder, collarbone, and neck. _“You said that I was the only one that you wanted to touch, so I have to admit, that I am yours’ for the taking….always”_ , Emma bit into the flesh of Regina’s neck; provoking a breathy gasp from the brunette.

Biting her lip and clearing her throat, Regina was trying to find her voice again. She felt so fulfilled and secured by Emma’s words that she wanted to reciprocate. However, her brain cells had yet to repair from the savior’s deeds.

**“Well dear”,** Regina strived to fine her natural tone, **“Are you ready to be taken”?**

 


	9. Chapter 9

Two hours and multiple erotic escapades later, Emma was gripping the headboard tightly while Regina held her up with a firm grip on the savior’s backside. The brunette was positioned underneath the blonde while her head comfortably set upon the pillow, as she pulled the savior’s core to her mouth over and over again.

Regina was so turned on by the sensuous display above her that she didn’t notice her mid-section rising and pumping the air as Emma’s body rode her face with abandon. The blonde’s hair swung back and forth; as her breast danced and dangled with each moan and chant of the brunette’s name.

_“Oh, Regina! Fuck, yes, yes, YES! Oh, Regina…I’m gonna cum”,_ Emma moaned and screamed over and over until her voice went hoarse. Emma felt a tight squeeze on her bottom cheeks as Regina slid her tongue up and down her folds. She knew Regina was trying to keep her in place to give her release, but she couldn’t keep still. Her body temperature rose so high, she could feel the heat on her chest and neck push its way to her head.

The blonde allowed her head to fall back as her eyes met the ceiling above. She rotated her body backwards as she let go of the headboard and clamped onto Regina’s ankles. Her flexible frame took on the silhouette of a halo; as she offered her core fully to the brunette below.

Regina lifted her head a bit, never letting go of the savior’s ass. In this new position she could see just how ready Emma was for release. The shiny, pink, swollen pearl protruding through slick wet folds actually twitching with need. Regina pressed her lips against Emma’s clit as her tongue quickly danced over the knob with skill. She held onto Emma’s backside, as her mouth feast on the savior’s essence.

She felt Emma’s tight squeeze of her ankles as her head swayed into the kiss she was rewarding the blonde’s core. Nothing could have prepared her for the sound she heard next. The savior’s body went stiff with a tremorous jerk. The air in the room along with the midst of magical dust went still; as a pierced sound of a tortured cry bounced off every solid surface of the room.

_“Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh”!_ Shot from the savior’s mouth and went on as a song, spiked with sated emotions that neither could ignore. The mirror on the vanity, the glass on the night stand, the window of the balcony in Regina’s room all began to crackle with warning. Regina eyes glanced around the room as her hands held the savior’s quivering body. She barely heard the sounds of the glass threatening to break over the savior’s cry; that was still being played from pink lips in an elevated cadence.

A huge POP came from the vanity with glass shattering away from the stand. Regina quickly summoned her magic to hold the glass particles in midair. She felt the grip on her ankles loosen as the blonde’s body collapsed to the bed.  Regina rose to a kneeling position between Emma’s legs, as the savior’s body slowly followed each panted inhale and exhale of her breath. Emma’s legs were weak and shaky. Her body was glowing with sweat. Her blonde, damp locks were wildly spread out around her face. Her body blushed with an afterglow that made the queen smile with adoration.

Regina was in awe of the sight in front of her. Emma mouth was parted, panting heavily, with dazed lazy eyes. Her hands flanked above her head, as if they anchored her form. She never saw the blonde this open and vulnerable; as she was in that moment.

**“Emma”** , Regina whispered. **“Are you okay, dear”?** Although her voice was low, it was deep with bass for one to respond, but Emma didn’t.

Regina placed her hands on top of Emma’s trembling legs. Massaging as she floated her hands to rest on the blonde’s waist. She attempted once more **, “Emma…….., I wish you could see how beautiful and seductive you look in this moment right now”** ; Regina said as she moved up the savior’s body and gently caressed the heated skin on the way up. As her hands ghosted over Emma’s chest, she could feel the strong heart beat trying to calm itself underneath.

The brunette gently brushed blonde tresses aside so she could see her lover’s full face. She tenderly guided Emma’s face in the direction of her eye sight and smiled with so much love and affection, tears began to seep out of the brunettes eyes.

_“Hey beautiful”,_ Emma mouthed but with no actual tone. She smiled weakly, reaching out to Regina with shaky arms. Regina caught the savior’s hands in hers’. She kissed the palm of each as tears rolled down her cheeks. She smiled when she heard Emma’s attempt to speak again.

**“I believe your voice has now taken vacation”,** Regina smirked mirthfully with her deep tone. The brunette lowered her body next to the blondes’. She gently pulled the savior on her side to face her. The queen placed a soft kiss to her savior’s lips and smiled when she heard the blonde’s breath hitch as if she were awakened from a spell.

_“Regina”,_ Emma release on the softest whisper known to man”. _“I….I am so ……”_ the blonde tried to get out on a hushed tone.

**“Hot, Overwhelmed, Tired** , Regina cheerfully teased Emma with a smile that showed all affection.

_“Calm....Peaceful…..Loved_ ”, Emma whispered through a small smile that did show the truth of just how tired the savior was. _“I love you Regina….. with everything in me, I want to continue to show you just how much”,_ she concluded on a hushed tone. Emma’s eyelashes were blinking slowly as if they wore a ton. She closed her eyes a bit and began to speak, but Regina placed her lips on the Savior’s mouth, to help her reserve her energy.

**“I love you too, dear”** , Regina spoke as she parted from the savior’s lips, looked into the blonde’s face, and notice that Emma’s eyes were still closed. **“You sleep dear, we have tomorrow and destined sunrises to show just how much we do”,** the brunette gave a slight smile and nuzzled her head beneath the blonde’s face, in the crook of her neck, as she listen to Emma’s heart beat steadily, her breath become even, and her body become easy.

 She laid there immersed in the moment of pure blissfulness. She wasn’t afraid of being this open and exposed with Emma. She found herself delighted by the thought of this very act of embracing, and dare she say it, cuddling; would happen as often as the day renewed.

Regina smiled to herself as the giddy feeling flowed through her body when she thought of holding the blonde’s hand in public, kissing her goodbye for work, or greeting her hello at home. She didn’t even flinch at that thought of sharing meals with Emma, Henry, and the Charming’s. Her smile was permanent. She was blissfully happy. She didn’t care if this made her feel like a young teenager with a green view of life. She wanted to bask in the naiveté of this warmth that generated between her and Emma. She reveled in this warmth, until her eyes could hold no more and she drifted into a slumber of pure completeness……….

 

In the middle of the night, Emma woke to the brunette in her arms, cupping her right breast while her left leg wrapped around her entire bottom half of her body. She looked down at Regina smiling at the image. The brunette seemed to be staking claim on her while holding onto her breast with one hand and snaking her body into a locked embraced. However, Emma didn’t feel captured, she felt protected. Knowing how Regina loves fiercely; aware of the people who she seemed to love were always taken from her, she understood why the brunette felt overprotective of those she loved. Emma knew that this embrace she was entangled in was made up of a longing, passion, and love that they both craved for so long. Her body started to react to just the thought of how much she loved, respected, and needed this woman.

Emma shifted her body to wrap her arms around the small brunette, but as she went to do so; Regina tightened her grip on Emma’s breast and closed the space between them by pulling Emma’s body in closer with her leg. Regina’s other leg completed the circle from underneath Emma’s body to complete the Koala style hug she had on the blonde. Emma laughed quietly as she leaned her head downward to kiss the top of Regina’s fingertips.

Emma knew there was no one who could come between them……no princess, no fairy, not even the Big Bad Wolf.

**_The End._ **

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is my first fan fic. It will more than likely be a short story, but I want to elaborate on Emma and Regina as well as Ruby's crush. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


End file.
